Sara Ophelia
by fahanizhieliq
Summary: Ever since that, she was in love with her mother's half brother. It was a comfort to Severus that the man was puny in Sara's hands. She had him wrapped around her finger.The title is temporary cos' I have no idea at the moment
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well, a new fic is here and it's not a one shot. You don't have to worry about You're Mine! cos' that fic is still going. It's just that I can't resist to post this fic now. It's actually a**

**- Harry Potter/OC fic**

**-post war with Voldie dead and Sirius alive. OOTP did happened but like most Sirius is alive fics, he somehow came out of the bloody veil.**

**-there will be romance, eventually. I like to build the story and relationship before putting any romantic emotions.**

**-I'll try to update faster than You're Mine! because the chapters will be shorter.**

**Well, happy readings and tell me what you think!**

**fahanizhieliq**

**PROLOGUE**

"Sara!"

Two third years were standing in front of her, their faces full of excitement as the seventh year girl looked at them with a smile playing on her lips. She put down the book onto the spot beside her before pushing back the strands of hair that had escaped from the confines of her ponytail.

"Hey Millie, Agnes,"

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor beamed at the elder girl before handing her a beautifully wrapped package. The blonde Millie blushed while the redhead Agnes giggled as they told Sara that the package was a gift from both of them as an expression of their gratitude to her.

"You shouldn't have," Sara smiled at them as she unwrapped the package to reveal a hand knitted scarf. It was black with stripes of yellow, blue, red and green going through it horizontally. She took it out, letting the material run through her fingers before putting it around her neck casually, not caring it was a hot day at the end of June.

"It's beautiful. Thank you very much,"

The two girls beamed even more underneath her compliment and both of them gave her a hug before leaving the carriage. It was nearly time. The train was near its destination already. The girl packed her book into her trunk as the door of the carriage opened to let in a tall wizard with dark violet eyes.

" I was thinking when you would be coming in,"

He smiled devilishly at her before grabbing her around her waist and pressing his solid body against hers, his lips doing exciting things to her neck. She giggled as she try to push his larger frame away from her. The giggle turned into a sigh of contentment as his lips made her lips its next target. She ran her fingers through his reddish brown hair as he squezzed her waist lightly.

A cough from the door broke the two of them apart.

Severus Snape was looking at the boy with a look that could kill.

Sara laughed as she rest her head against Adrian's chest, her body shaking with her laughter. After a moment, she raised her grey eyes to look into the onyx eyes of her godfather. Who was still glaring at her best friend with benefit.

"You're not a Basilisk, Severus so stop trying to kill Adrian with your stare. Won't happen in a million years,"

With a casualness in front of Severus Snape that only she could possess, Sara brush her lips against Adrian's once more before patting his cheek.

"I'll see you again when we get off the train."

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

Adrian gave her one last hug before leaving the carriage, slipping past the Potion Master who was still glaring at him. Once the door closed behind him, Severus Snape started to reprimand his goddaughter, or more like was in the process to but in a flash of long dark hair, the young girl was in his arms, hugging him tightly. She looked up at him with mirth in her grey eyes and for a moment the wizard was reminded of carrying a six year old Sara on his back as she chattered on about her unicorn doll that her mother had bought for her. Oh, how he missed the days where she was merely a cute, sweet innocent child with toys and unicorns on her mind. If only he had managed to create the potion to stop her ageing but no use thinking about that any more. She was already an eighteen year old witch who had just graduated from Hogwarts as fifth in her class.

"Would you mind telling what was going on between you and Adrian Hamilton?"

Sara rolled her eyes, painfully reminding him of someone he really hates.

"We were just kissing, Severus. Surely you've done that before,"

"I didn't know you were dating him,"

"I'm not!"

A raised eyebrow. A sigh.

"He's my best friend, you know that, right? And our friendship has certain benefits,"

Severus made her sit on the bench before siting opposite her, his figure imposing in his black robes as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his goddaughter. Unfortunately, the look that had many students shaking had no effect on her, at all.

"I don't like this friendship with benefits of yours, Ophelia,"

Sara groaned. Trust Severus to use her middle name in a situation like this.

"It's not really that bad, Severus. The idea is-"

" I know the friends with benefits concept but I still don't like the thought of you doing something like that,"

"It's not like I'm doing anything more than kissing and some touching with him. I'm just...preparing myself,"

"Preparing yourself? For what?"

'There are things that I need to know by hands-on and who more can I trust then my best friend? Do you want me to be a naive girl set to be some Casanova's next victim or get my heart broke when the guy who I so innocently gave my virginity to left me for some blonde trollop?"

It was logical. But in a very twisted way, Severus concluded. Sometimes, his goddaughter reminded him of a certain someone so much that it was a blessing that she was a girl. If he was a boy, he'll probably wouldn't have this kind of relationship with his godchild.

"But if he ever hurts you in any way..."

Sara held up her hand.

"I know. Mom said the same thing to me before she left. And I have no doubt that when I get to my residence for this summer, I'll get the same lecture from my dear uncle,"

The train was entering the station by then and Severus helped her to drag her trunk out of the carriage while carrying out his original purpose of looking for her on the train.

"Listen, I'm sorry cos' you can't follow your mother and I to South America but-"

"It's for research and I should spend more time with my uncle. I know. Mom said that too, But don't worry too much about me, Severus, I'm sure I'll enjoy myself in London."

Severus clenched his jaw. Honestly, he hated everytime Sara mentioned her uncle. Of course she had immediately adored him when she met him for the first time five years ago and she had taken to talk about him whenever she could after spending time with him in Hogsmeade. And he was jealous. Envious. He was her godfather and had been there ever since her birth(or whenever there was no Death Eater meeting to go to) and had earned the loving relationship he had with her. But then, in came her uncle whom she had a small crush on when she first met him and ever since that, she was in love with her mother's half brother. It was a comfort to Severus that the man was puny in Sara's hands. She had him wrapped around her finger.

The two stepped out of the carriage into the bustle of students and parents on the platform. Sara stood on her toes, craning her neck to look for a certain someone when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She glanced down to see a head of golden curls and laughed. Bending down, she kissed the rosy cheeks of Evan Gregor, a first year Hufflepuff who had an obvious crush on her ever since she had helped him escape the wrath of her godfather.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sara"

"I'm going to miss you too Evan,"

"Can you come and visit me next year in school?"

Above them, Severus Snape snorted. Evan turned his apple green eyes towards his potion's teacher with fear but for Sara, he stood bravely there.

"Of course, Evan. Then we can play Exploding Snap together,"

The eleven year old beamed happily at her, his cheeks becoming more red when she kissed them again.

"I don't know how you can stand him," Her godfather said as the young boy ran off to his parents. Sara just shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll graduate as a blond hottie in seven years who stills hold a torch for me. Age is but a number," She laughed at the horrified expression on his face as she waved at people passing her, all calling out farewells and promises of writing letters to each other. Severus' face softened slightly as he watched his goddaughter. It was very clear that she was loved by so many of the students, some younger than her.

"Adrian!"

Taking a hold on his self control, he merely watched as Sara jumped into the arms of her best friend with 'benefits', laughing as he twirled her around in the air. Without caring the crowd around them, Adrian kissed her passionately, breathing in the sweet scent of hers before letting her go. Adoringly, he cupped her cheek as she smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you, do you know that?"

Come on Adrian! I'm coming over to stay in August remember?"

"WHAT?!"

"With his parents and brother and sisters and servants in the house of course, Godfather,"

"Oh,"

She leaned in closer to Adrian after seeing the relieved look on Severus' face, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"While we'll be staying in your holiday cottage," she whispered into the boy's ear.

"What he doesn't know is fine with me," the boy replied, smiling.

"Adrian Hamilton! The car is going any moment now!"

"Mothers." He kissed her lips once before hugging her tightly.

"I'll be waiting for you, okay.Bye,"

"Bye,"

Sara turned around to see a young man looking at her sharply. Apparently he had seen her display with Adrian and thought the worse of her. She was used to it by now. Her gaze shifted to the two people beside the young man. One of them was a girl who looked about the same age as the guy, few years older than her. On the girl's other side was a man with dark hair. He was glaring at someone beside her. Of course. Her godfather. She wasn't suprised to see the Head of Slytherin was glaring at the man with equal hatred and rolled her eyes. She nudged him in the ribs, making the proffessor glare at her instead. But it was only for a while as the onyx eyes softened at her before he nods his head, a tad reluctant to let her go.

Sara ran towards the man with the dark hair, throwing herself into his strong open arms with a big smile. She felt the arms hugging her tightly, smelling leather and sweat, so unlike her godfather, on the older man. He let her go, holding her at arms' length, his grey eyes looking at her with a paternal love.

"You're all grown up and beautiful, niece,"

"You still look handsome, uncle"

He laughed and pulled her into a brief one armed hug. Sara Ophelia Black looked very happy in the arms of Sirius Orion Black, Severus Snape noted sourly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**1998**

The motorcycle landed in front of the bustling bar, attracting the interest of the crowd of Hogwarts students out on a Hogsmeade visit. The man on it took his helmet off before getting off the personally modified vehicle. He didn't noticed the way some of the young wizards looking at his ride with interest, each wishing they have one just like that. He didn't noticed how a group of seventh year witches were looking at him with interest while concealing their giggles. Come on, which seventeen year old girl wouldn't swoon at a fit guy in leather with a radical motorcycle at tow?

Sirius Black entered the Three Broomsticks, his eyes looking for a certain someone whom he spotted was sitting at a table in the middle of the large warm room. Grinning, he hugged the woman tightly whom reciporated the gesture as well. He pulled away when Madam Rosmerta came over to take his order for a pint of FireWhiskey. He took the empty seat beside her.

"How's life?"she asked, her grey eyes sparkling.

"Fine. The damn veil was nothing for Sirius Orion Black," he even puffed out his chest for good measure. His gaze softened on the woman who was eight years younger than him.

"How about you? I know the last time we met was when you were only twelve and look at you now! A beautiful 30 year old witch. Got anyone special in your life?"

He noticed the way she avoided his gaze, looking down at her butterbeer.

"Well, you see Sirius, I have something to tell you. That's why I asked you to meet me here. I want you to meet someone so dear to me,"

"Oooh...Is he a Hogwarts proffesor?" Sirius asked while thanking Madam Rosmerta who came to give him his drink.

"No. She's actually-"

Sirius raised an eyebrow while his half sister fidgeted in her seat.

"Are you a lesbian, Rebecca? Its fine with me if you're worried about that. I won't disown you or anything like that,"

Rebecca widened her eyes at his thoughts but before she could laugh her head off...

"Mom!"

A darkheaded girl in Hogwarts robes came bounding to the table, her cheeks flushed with the cold as she hugged Rebecca. _She looks just like Rebecca the last time we met_, Sirius thought, his mind moving in motion. Rebecca kissed the girl's cheek before making her face Sirius.

"Sirius. This is the 'she' I was talking about. My daughter. Sara Ophelia Black. Sara, this is your Uncle Siri,"

**PRESENT**

"The reason I never told anyone I had a niece was because I was afraid that any of the remaining Death Eaters would think a young Black would be the perfect target."

"How come we never knew she was in Hogwarts? I'm sure she was a first year during our sixh year," Hermione asked from her place near the stove.

"She moved to Hogwarts during her third year as her mother took the position as the second Charm proffessor. Beside, she only started using the Black name in her seventh year after I told her I would be honoured for her to carry on the family name."

"You really suprised us this morning when you asked us to go to the station with you to pick up your niece." Harry said from his place opposite him.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"It was even more suprising for me when Rebecca told me that Snape was Sara's godfather." His face held a look of disgust."I don't even know how she could stand him, let alone make him her daughter's godfather,"

"Be nice Uncle Siri. Severus is not that bad,"

Sara was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, fresh from her shower with her damp hair resting on her shoulders. She had on a green shirt on with the picture of a frog on it. She padded her way into the kitchen barefoot and sat beside her uncle.

"You're just the same as him. He keeps wondering how in the world could I accept the irresponsible Sirius Black as my uncle let alone actually enjoying my time with you.I'm sure the two of you could be the best of friends if given the chance," She said as she patted her uncle's hand, her lips twitching as she held back the laughter. Harry and Hermione roared with laughter at the look on Sirius' face.

"Very funny Ophelia,"

"See! Only you and Severus use that name. See how alike the two of you could be,"

"You have the same intials as Sirius," Hermione noted as she placed four bowls of lamb stew on the table before taking her place beside Harry.

"Mom thinks the world of Uncle Siri and when she got me at the end of her seventh year, she thought of giving me the same initials. SOB. Very cheerful I told her," Sara said as she and the others start digging into their dinner.

As they ate, Harry couldn't take his mind off the scene at the station. There he was, waiting for this niece of his godfather he never heard of with Hermione and Sirius when he heard a cheerful laughter. He turned to see a tall guy twirling a girl around in his arms before kissing her without a care for the watching crowd. He watched as the guy cupped her cheek lovingly, talking to her in a low voice. For a moment, Harry felt the burning sensation of jealousy in his chest. What wouldn't he give to be a teenager again. To be more innocent in the matters of the heart and to be able to fall in love so easily without being sceptical and cynical about it. But ... being Harry Potter had made him used to money grabbing, arse enhacing and blonde from a bottle type of girls who all wants to be Mrs.Harry Potter.

Harry's thoughts was interrupted by a question from the said girl.

"Are any of you alergic to ferrets?"

Both Hermione and Harry snorted into their bowl as Sirius and Sara exchanged a confused look between them.

"If you mean the small rodent, no. Why?" Hermione asked.

"When Mom went to South America, she left Blondie with someone and I was wondering whether Blondie could some and stay here."

"Blondie is a ferret?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. A pure white male ferret. Quite rare. He was a birthday gift,"

"Sounds familiar," Harry commented quietly, making Hermione snort again.

"Rebecca never told me she bought you a ferret,"

"It wasn't from Mom. I got Blondie from Draco Malfoy,"

And both of Harry and Hermione choked on their stew. Quite the impossible feat.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**THE BURROW**

"Sirius has a niece? An eighteen year old niece that you only heard about today?" Ronald Weasley said disbelievingly as both he and Harry had a drink in the empty kitchen together. Harry nods his head, remembering how many times he had choked and snorted during dinner.

"How does she comes into the picture?"

Sirius's words came back to Harry and he repeated it to his redhead friend.

"Sirius's father had a mistress and when he was eight, she gave birth to a girl. Before the old man died, he told Sirius about his half sister, Rebecca and while Sirius was in Azkaban, she got pregnant,"

Ron was silent as he processed that piece of info into his head. Then he smiled suddenly, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Tell me, did she get the Black looks?"

Harry looked at him with an odd expression.

"If you mean dark hair with grey eyes, yeah."

Ron waved his free hand with an air of dismissal.

"I don't mean that. Is she as beautiful as Sirius is handsome, I'm quoting Ginny and Hermione here so don't think I have my own opinion on Sirius's looks."

Harry took a moment or two to think about Ron's question. Unlike Ron, he personally thought his godfather was a very goodlooking man who can make girls half his age swoon. But, Sara...

"I don't know. I think she's quite nice to look at if dark hair and grey eyes is your type. And don't ask me to rate her on a scale. She's Sirius's niece for Merlin's sake, Ron!"

Ron chuckled before taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. He swirled the liquid in his mouth for awhile.

"What else did you guys found out about her?"

"She has a pure white male ferret named Blondie and you got to hear this one, Ron and he was a birthday gift from the infamous Draco Malfoy,"

"Ferret-face?" Ron spatted out the remaining liqiud that was in his mouth.

"One and only. It seems the two have quite a friendly relationship due to the fact that they share the same godfather," Harry watched the changing expressions on his friend's face with unconcealed amusement. From confusion to realisiation to disbelief.

"But Malfoy's godfather is ... wait a minute. Are you saying her godfather is...But she's Sirius's niece and...Bloody hell! How can she stand that bat as her godffather when we can't even stand him as our teacher?!"

"Mind you don't badmouth the bat in front of her. From what I gathered, she's terribly fond of him and adores the ferret-face,"

"Next you're going to tell me she's a Slytherin!" Ron said in a jokingly manner but at the silence that greeted his words, Ron gaped at his friend.

"She's a Slytherin?"

"Was. Already graduated, remember? But regardless of that, yeah, she's a Slytherin,"

"And you say Sirius adores her like the doting uncle?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, remembering the way Sara had made both Snape and Sirius looked sorry for starting an argument about her wellbeing. It was quite the funny situation. Snape was looking down at his hands while Sirius had that puppy-dog look on his face as the eighteen year old girl admonished them for their immature behaviour. Beside him, Hermione was biting on her glove to stop herself laughing while he himself was desperately thinking of his workload to stop himself from laughing as well.

"Yeah. But so does Snape. Easy to put it, she has both of them wrapped around her finger,"

Soon, the conversation changed direction from the arrival of the youngest member of the Black family to their daily lives

"So, how's work, Weasley?"

Ron was the manager of the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes for the Hogsmeade branch ever since the twins had decided to expand their business throughout Europe. Nowadays, they could see the twins' shops in Paris, Rome, Berlin and any other major cities in Europe. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. We need to restock the items before every Hogsmeade visit or the Hogwart's students would start a riot. All in all, life is good for me. How about you Potter? You know, I still can't believe that you have chosen to be a Healer over an Auror,"

After defeating the Dark Lord on his graduation day, Harry had taken a holiday to a secluded place in France, courtesy of his godfather. During those two weeks of solitude and just being a visiting tourist at the small village, he had come to the fact that after the war, after had causing so much pain and loss, after had seeing so many people get hurt or die he would like to help people. He would like to heal them, take their pain away, give them hope. When he had returned to Grimmauld Place, he had wrote a letter to decline the offer to train as an Auror and a letter of application to St.Mungo's for training. Being the Boy-Who-Lived and Man-Who-Defeated, Harry got his wish.

Now, five years later, Harry was a trained Healer in St. Mungo's. He was quite popular among the patients, especially witches who would come back every other week with a sprained ankle or a burn on their arm. Hermione had scoffed at them and told him they must be really dumb not to know some simple healing charms or really careless or just both.

"Nothing much. Just some regular healing every other day,"

"How about that nurse you were going out? Cindy, right?"

"Not anymore," Harry finished his drink.

Ron smirked."Another Mrs. Harry Potter wannabe?"

"Shut up Weasley,"


End file.
